


How does it feel when you’re inside me?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games we play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does it feel when you’re inside me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I ever wrote for Reborn, so details and characterization are likely off.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 24, 2006.

They kissed each other in the same way that they used to spar with each other: quickly and not entirely patiently, deeply and almost violently because neither of them wanted to be the first to allow the other time to breathe. It was almost always about one surrendering and another staying in control — Dino Cavallone allowed this because he knew that Kyouya Hibari despised weakness, even if it was the kind of weakness that one needed in order to fall in love and stay there. This was the only way that they could be with each other.

 

Hibari reached out, fingers fumbling for the buttons of Dino’s coat and the zipper of his pants. Dino pulled the younger man’s hands away, threading Hibari’s fingers between his own; his arms locked against Hibari’s, keeping the tonfa-wielder from touching him. He smiled, unfazed by the smoldering look in Hibari’s eyes; it was easy to ignore it, in favor of watching the young man’s lips gasp for air and physical contact in the small, empty space between them.

 

“There’s something I want to try,” he murmured, right into Hibari’s ear. “See, I’ve always wondered whether it’s possible to fuck someone without letting him touch you.”

 

“Cease this nonsense immediately, Cavallone.”

 

“It’s a little bit late to be telling me that.” Dino shifted, guiding the dark-haired man’s arms down and crossing them together behind his back; he pulled Hibari closer, to better support his lover while keeping him from moving away at the same time. Years had passed since their very first time, but he could still hold both of Hibari’s wrists in one hand without trouble. They kissed again. Dino felt Hibari shudder, and he held fast to keep his lover from pressing his body against him. The younger man squirmed. Dino chuckled.

 

“My, my… is this too difficult for you?”

 

Hibari stiffened at his words; it was enough for Dino to know that he had won. The blond leaned in, biting the ring bearer’s neck lightly, and sucking the spots in order to better taste the skin. He could both see Hibari’s conflicting instincts at work as he teased him: it was in his uneven breaths, his fluttering eyelids, the tremors creeping down his spine. Fight or fuck were the only things Hibari could do with another man — flee was never an option. Beg, however…

 

Dino moved, releasing Hibari long enough to turn him about in his arms and push him down unto the sheets; he heard the younger man gasp, and felt him tremble when Dino lowered himself down, pinning him between the bed and his weight.

 

“Keep your hands on the pillow. Now, spread your legs.”

 

“D-Dino…”

 

Hibari was craning his neck, looking up at Dino as much as he could without turning around. It never ceased to amaze him how someone who looked that pretty and that fragile in his bed could be, with a word, Tsuna’s cold-blooded killing machine on the battlefield. Dino kissed the back of the dark-haired fighter’s neck. “Not yet,” he said, as he slid one hand between the bed and Hibari’s prone body; he kept his other hand near Hibari’s lips. When he touched his lover, he moved two fingers into the younger man’s mouth, letting him suck on them as he did his work. Hibari lasted longer than he had the last time they had come together, to his credit.

 

When they fucked Dino made sure to keep Hibari above him, where he could balance his lover between his hands and study the look on his face when he came. Sometime after the high Hibari was sprawled on Dino’s chest, his breath a whisper against the latter’s skin. He stirred and murmured something annoyed and unintelligible when the blond stroked his hair. Dino did not remember falling asleep, only that he had and when he woke up Hibari was already gone.

 

They saw each other after a week, when Dino dropped in to make a courtesy call with the head of the Vongola. Hibari was surprisingly present during the meeting; Dino found him with the rest of Tsuna’s guardians, a dark-haired shadow lingering by the windowsill and ultimately outside of their circle. Dino waited until the conversations had tapered out before he stood and dismissed himself, promising to come another time.

 

“Kyouya,” he said, calling out to the one beyond the rest. He smiled and waved but once when he was sure that he had the younger man’s attention. “I’ll see you again soon.”

 

And Hibari did nothing but incline his head and meet his gaze, briefly, before turning away.


End file.
